Evil Unleashed
by Beansmoker
Summary: NarutoAlien Crossover. Naruto enters Oro's lair and finds something... strange. A beast is released which could destroy konoha, and eventually the whole world. A beast with green acidic blood. Don't own Naruto, Alien, or Predator IP's
1. Chapter 1

AVPRN1: Evil Discovered

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Alien, or Predator. I would like to, though.

A.N. Yup, Beansmoker has returned, his muse, restored! Its time for these ninja to get a real challenge, I decided. Its time for them to fight something, really tough! Some aliens, maybe? Maybe even some, predators… Worst idea ever? Some might think so. But I believe it to be, a stroke of genius.

* * *

­

The door was heavy, dragging through the layers of dust on the ground as the Hokage slowly slid it open. He coughed as a blast of black air burst from the chamber before him, released by this action.

"Orochimaru's lair has not been used in a while, I see." the Hokage muttered, before trudging into the dark room in front of him. He lit a torch before continuing his advance, marching into a back room, and navigating a maze of darkened hallways that lied beyond. He observed the corpses of fallen ninja, who had become lost in this passageway before him, but remained confident. In the days since Orochimaru abandoned this place, Leaf scouts had already been sent to map out every corridor. The Hokage would not have to worry about being plagued by traps either, they had been disarmed.

After a great deal of walking the Hokage reached his destination. "Finally, I have made it. I have already laid Jiraiya and Tsunade to rest, and I have learned every thing there is to know about their past adventures and discoveries. It is only fair that I pay Orochimaru the same respect." Orochimaru was a sannin, same as Jiraiya and Tsunade, and Naruto knew what was right. He would settle all of the snake-sannin's affairs, just like he did with Tsunade and Jiraiya, and in order to do that he had to explore every one of his abandoned lairs.

Naruto passed into the only room in the Oro's lair that he had previously deemed unsafe for his scouts to explore. The room was heavily, _heavily_ trapped. So much so that only a certain type of ninja could even hope to traverse it unscathed. Fortunately, the Hokage was that type.

Fearless, Naruto performed a brief handseal string, before dashing forward. "Body Flicker Jutsu!" As soon as his foot touched the ground, the first trap activated, flinging thousands of kunai from the walls, in what seemed to be all directions. Removing two kunai from his pouch, Naruto deflected these with amazing speed, while dodging those that he couldn't. Even so, his advance continued. Poison gas was next, bursting from the ground and forcing Naruto into the air. He jumped to the ceiling and kept advancing, not phased in the least. Finally, the explosion came, and only a last ditch effort by Naruto saved his life. He threw his kunai towards his final destination, "Substitution Jutsu!"

Blood trickling from fresh wounds throughout his body, Naruto took the final steps into the last unexplored area of the room. Here Naruto discovered something that he did not expect. "What in the hell?" he said, as he studied his new environment. What lied before him was an enormous room, interlaced heavily with technology, wires and tubes connected to rows upon rows of cylindrical machines. Incubation tanks would be more accurate, to tell the truth. Naruto approached them, and felt a bad feeling rise in his gut as he neared…

Inside the tubes were what could only be described as… monsters. Black, serpent-like, monstrosities with four, clawed limbs, and an enormous tail. Their skulls were elongated, with a large, shield-like bone protruding from the back. Naruto noticed that a chart beneath the beasts further described their anatomy. As he quickly skimmed it, he noted several other interesting facts. They had two mouths, the second of which was on the tongue. Also, their blood was green, and acidic… There was one more thing, as well…

"They're called Xenomorphs?"

* * *

Months passed uneventfully after Naruto made his discovery in Orichimaru's lair. By this time, he had already infiltrated every one of the snake-sannin's lairs, and his work was completed. All of his business with the sannin was over.

He found many interesting things in Orochimaru's other hideouts, but none were as interesting as the Xenomorph. Still, he still did not know the true horror that the beast's commanded, not having seen one alive after all. Unfortunately, the time was quickly approaching that he would become more familiar with them…

When Naruto left the lair where they were kept, he made a very important decision. In his wisdom as Konoha's newest Hokage, he deemed it necessary to completely eradicate Orochimaru's "pets". Unleashing a hellish jutsu, he burned the entire complex to dust, carrying nothing away but a journal, in which Orochimaru had written about the monsters. He never read the journal, however, not being one for books in general. If only he had read it, he would have learned that Orochimaru had not housed the Xenomorphs in that isolated, trap filled room to keep others out… but to keep them in. Burning the complex would have been a good idea if it housed anything but them. However, Naruto _did_ make that mistake, and something survived the fire. It was angry…

Konoha was booming. Naruto assumed the position of Hokage as soon as Tsunade died, age and her genesis of rebirth technique finally catching up with her. It was what she wanted. Under his leadership, Konoha was wealthier than it had ever been, and the ninja academy was filled with new recruits.

On this sunny day, Naruto was busy inside his tower, filling out paperwork, or at least watching his assistant do it. Konohamaru had admired Naruto ever since he was a boy, so he was the new Hokage's first choice when he needed to hire help.

"Hey boss, this one's from an environmental protection group." The Hokage's assistant said. "They are angry because so much of the forest was destroyed in this year's chunnin exam. They want you to-"

"Ah, Who cares about the environment?" The Hokage replied. "Would they prefer they we hold the next exam at whatever place they mailed this letter from? Rip it to pieces!"

"Sure thing boss."

The Hokage peered out of the window, eager to step outside and breathe in the fresh air. As he stared at the people on the streets below, he grumbled, "It is stuffy in here, Konohamaru. What do you say we take a quick ramen break?"

"Geez, Naruto, how much ramen does one ninja need? I'm surprised that your not gaining weight with all your 'ramen breaks'."

Naruto was about to reply, but he noticed a bizarre change in the movements of the people below. It looked like something had gotten their attention in a nearby alleyway, and people were starting to crowd around it. Suddenly, a high pitched shriek filled the air as a woman screamed in terror.

"Konohamaru!"

"Right, Boss"

Both ninja performed a sudden hand seal, and POOF! they appeared at the entrance to the alleyway. ANBU were already on the scene, telling the crowd to step back. Naruto stepped into the alleyway, to get a closer look at what happened.

Naruto saw a scene that would have caused the average man to yell out, however he kept his composure. Inside his head, he remarked _'I've never seen a corpse quite like this one.'_

What had once been a man, had his face frozen in a grimace that told of the enormous pain that he must have suffered during his death. It did not take an instant for anyone to spot the reason. There was a gaping hole in his chest. The ribs were bent outwards, and yet the hole stopped before it reached the man's back.

An ANBU stepped forward, "Hokage. Something _burst_ from this man's chest."

Naruto replied, "I know. The important question here is, 'What?'" He stepped away from the scene. A team of medical ninja had arrived, and Naruto addressed them, "I want to know what happened to this man, as soon as possible."

"Yes, sir!"

The Hokage sighed._'Whatever had happened here, it will certainly be troublesome dealing with it. Wait a minute.'_ "Somebody get Shikamaru over here!"

One of the ANBU saluted, "I'll get him sir."

A few moments later, the greatest mind in Konoha was present at the scene. "What do want, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "I know how much you hate being bothered, Shikamaru, but this is something that you could call 'important'. See that body over there?" He motioned towards the corpse. "I need you to help the medical team figure out what happened. If it was some ninja from an enemy village, I won't have him terrorizing my village! At any rate, I want this dealt with as soon as possible."

"Alright. I'll handle things this once. But this means that next time you can bother some one else when you need help."

"Agreed." Naruto left Shikamaru to his new assignment, and started back to the tower.

"Are we just gonna leave this, Boss?" Konohamaru said, catching up to Naruto.

"That paperwork is not gonna fill out its self. Besides, I just put Shikamaru on the case. I doubt I am going to have any insight into this matter that he doesn't."

Naruto returned to his office and watched Konohamaru finish his paperwork. When night fell, Naruto gave his assistant leave to go, and he returned to his own home. There Naruto was greeted by the smell of his favorite dish, being cooked by the love of his life, his darling wife Hinata.

She had admired him "from the time she first saw him" she had said, a statement made all the more meaningful by the fact that, as a Hyuga, her bloodline allowed that to be as early as she was three. It depended on how quickly she developed byakugan of course, but the statement was meaningful, nonetheless.

Hinata could cook cuisine much finer than simple ramen, but as a person who had studied Naruto for much of her life, she knew that that was all he ever wanted. When he came through the door, she placed his food on the table and gave her the usual greeting. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hinata-chan! I'm starving." Naruto entered his home and began the same routine that he underwent almost every day since he had become Hokage.

* * *

Meanwhile...

It had been a long day of training kids for Ebisu. Water walking was always a difficult lesson to teach, no matter how many children he taught it to. As he rounded the corner and saw his apartment approaching, he only thought of getting much needed sleep. He lived on the outskirts of town, and liked it there. In the days since Konohamaru had quit being his student, he had resolved that he liked spending time alone anyway. He noticed that it was becoming quite dark as he neared his home.

A muffled noise caught the attention of Ebisu's well-honed, ninja ears. He knew that something had moved behind him, but a primal fear, long extinguished during his career as a ninja, started to resurface. At any other time, Ebisu would already have been upon his stalker, with a kunai at their throat. But for some reason, a child-like part of him told him to run. "Damn it, I'm no coward!" Ebisu turned around and walked to a particularly dark area between two buildings where he knew the culprit was hiding. "Who's out here! Huh! Come out here, coward!"

Then Ebisu realized that he was mistaken. His foe was surely a swift one to outsmart him. "Not where I thought he was, ABOVE ME!" Ebisu looked up, where a dark figure was previously clinging to the building, but he was far to late. He couldn't even utter a scream as the monster's jaws sunk into the softest parts of his face. His body went limp, his life, extinguished.

* * *

PS. Still not sure how to make Naruto, I am gravitating between quite old and kinda young. Help me out, here. 


	2. Chapter 2

AVPRN2: Evil Everywhere

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto, Alien, of Predator. Still would like to.

A.N.: Um, yeah.

The Hokage was in for a surprise when he entered his office on this particular morning. Shikamaru was already there, waiting for him, and holding a book in his hands.

"What are you doing here, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru held the book up so that Naruto could get a better look. It was that journal that he had found in Orochimaru's lair, all those months ago. "Did you ever read this book, Naruto? Or did you just collect it and turn it in to the library as soon as you returned to Konoha?"

"What?"

"I spent all of yesterday researching books at the library, trying to figure out what could have left a hole like that in a man's chest. The only one that offered insight is this one. Which could only mean that what you found in Orochimaru's lair got out."

Naruto was taken aback. His expression intensified. "But that is not possible. I burned that entire building to the ground. I even used the Kyuubi's chakra for the job…"

"You used the Kyuubi's fire? You're right to be surprised then. Nothing could survive a direct blast." Shikamaru already had a solution for this problem, however. "But that doesn't mean that you got all of them. Just the ones in the area that you had explored. If there was a hidden passageway that you missed, destroying the rest could have released anything stored there." He placed the book on Naruto's desk. "At any rate, whatever killed that man came from Oro's place. I recommend that you study the journal that you found. The information within it could become invaluable." Shikamaru started out of the office. "Until next time, Hokage-sama"

Naruto waited until Shikamaru left, then let out his fury by slamming his hands into his desk. "Damnit!"

A familiar voice resounded in Naruto's head. **"Looks like you fucked up, kit."** It bellowed with laughter as Naruto pushed it back into the furthest reaches of his mind.

The Hokage sighed, and then regained his composure. "If this is the case, then it just looks like I have some exterminating to do." He hit the buzzer on his desk to contact his secretary. "Get Neji and Kiba in here."

* * *

A few hours later, the trio was assembled near Ebisu's body. Naruto had already given Neji Orochimaru's journal and the Hyuga skimmed it in an instant, being able to see every page at once. He didn't necessarily memorize it all, however.

"Hokage-sama, from what this book says, and the number of deaths so far, I would say that there is not that many of these beasts in Konoha at the present."

Kiba smiled. "If that's the case, killing these damn things could be fun." His dog barked, sharing this sentiment.

Naruto grinned with them. "Alright then, you guys know the drill. Keep your eyes and noses open. We'll start with the one that killed Ebisu."

Kiba sniffed the air. "I can smell a strange odor. It's all over the body, and it ran that way, towards the sewers." Akamaru whelped unhappily. "Sorry, boy, but this means that we have to go down there."

The three entered the sewer, prepared to fight their new foe…

The smell was intense as the group trudged along. Neji's eyes were wide open, scanning almost every angle for whatever killed Ebisu. Kiba and Akamaru were actively following its trail. Naruto was in the middle. He planned on doing most of the actual fighting himself.

"Wait a minute!" Kiba said suddenly. He started sniffing the ground more intensely.

Naruto's foot got caught on something. "Skin? Looks like it could be from a snake or something." He suddenly realized that discarded skin was floating in the water as well. "Neji."

"Hokage-sama. Whatever that skin came from, there is a lot of it."

Naruto spotted a huge disturbance in the water behind Neji. "Out of the way, Neji!"

Neji leapt out of the way as Naruto threw a kunai into the head of a beast that jumped out of the water behind him. The kunai plunged in, but was not enough. The monster kept coming, fast as lightning.

"Single Wolf Fang!" Kiba screamed.

"No, Kiba!" Neji and Naruto both said. They both had some knowledge about the beasts, having glimpsed at Orochimaru's journal. Sadly, Kiba hadn't.

Kiba plunged into the monster, grinding it to pieces, sending its blood splattering in all directions. Neji and Naruto dove out of the way, a gob of green blood landing on Naruto's arm. Unfortunately for Kiba, it had splashed all over his clothes.

Neji dashed over to Kiba, using his Gentle Fist Style to assault Kiba's clothing. He ripped off any of it that had acid in an instant, however a droplet of blood remained on Kiba's cheek.

"SHIIIIIIT!" Kiba screamed as the acidic blood burned a deep scar in his face before dropping onto the ground.

Meanwhile, Naruto's arm was on fire as the acid burned his skin. However, equally fast he was regenerating. The result was pain unimaginable. Using a kunai, Naruto ripped a gash in his own arm, removing the acid and adding to the pain. "Damn those xenomorph bastards!" he screamed, maybe a little too loud.

"They are coming from all directions, Hokage-sama." Neji said, scanning the area with his byakugan.

"More of these bastards?" Naruto asked.

Neji paused, looking for the right words. "They look more like… hands."

Naruto remembered what little he had read in the journal. "Facehuggers, shit." He muttered.

Kiba had recovered from the pain by this point. "What was that, Naruto?"

Naruto deliberated intensely and then smiled weakly, trying to appear confident. "Neji, Kiba. Get out of here. Tell Shikamaru what happened down here."

"What?" They both said.

"Shadow Replication Technique!" Now an army of Narutos stood before Kiba and Neji. "I'll keep these little bastards busy! Get out of here before things get any worse."

Neji nodded. "Understood. Kiba, there is significantly less this way." Neji started running.

Kiba growled, but complied. At this point, he would just get in the way of Naruto.

The Narutos screamed and charged in all directions, engaging the enemy, while Kiba and Neji ran.

Even with Naruto taking the brunt of the assault, Kiba and Neji had a lot to deal with. The facehuggers were everywhere, leaping at the faces of the ninja, exploding in acid when defeated. Unfortunately, both Neji and Kiba used close range styles. Neji disabled what he could without injuring them, Gentle Fist coming in handy. However, Kiba and Akamaru were very restricted. After much fighting, the group began to ascend the ladder leading out of the sewers, Akamaru waiting behind until the others left so that he could exit the sewers in one big leap. However just as Kiba made it out and Akamaru began his jump, a final facehugger leapt onto the dog's face. Akamaru landed outside the sewers, the creature attached to his face.

"DAAAAAMNIT!!!" Kiba screamed, clutching his incapacitated dog.

* * *

No animals were harmed in the making of this story. 


End file.
